GOF my way
by GallagherGirl537
Summary: What could ahve happened during the tournament?  well,  this story is one possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: What could have happened in the graveyard? This is what I think should have happened during the third task.

Harry POV

"Harry!" I hear, "Wait up!" I stop and turn around. The only person I see is Cedric.

Why would Cedric want to talk to me?

"Harry, have you worked out the clue yet?"

"No," I answer.

"Then go get and meet me on the third floor by the statue of Wilson the Witty."

I do so and when I get there, Cedric whispers something to the statue, and a passage way opens up.

We walk through and the doorway closes up behind us. After a couple of minutes I see where we are. We are in a gigantic bathroom.

There are tall walls full of engraving that lead up to a high, vaulted ceiling. At fist I think that the floor is shimmering, and then I realize that it's the bath.

Cedric tells me to wait there and that he will be right back.

When he gets back he is wearing a swimsuit, and he throws me one as well.

I quickly get changed, and we sit on the edge of the bath, as he explains everything to me.

"I was thinking," Cedric says, "Even if we tie, there is a Hogwarts victory. What if we work together?"

"I would really like that," I answer.

We talk some more, and then Cedric shows me how to hear what my egg is really saying. We each write it down, and then make a plan to start working on how to hold our breath for an hour.

The Next Day

Cedric wants to use the bubble charm in order to breath. This is a char m the makes it so that you are in a bubble for however long you need.

There is a problem with that. We cannot seem like we are working together. That would be cheating. That charm is actually not even taught at NEWT level unless you have perfect grades. Apparently Cedric should have been in Ravenclaw.

Three Days Later

Ron and Hermione are mad at me. They think that I am ignoring them or something. I don't understand why they cannot understand that I just want to survive this task.

Two Days Later

It's been six days since Cedric and I decided to work together. We still have no solution. What are we going to do?

Today in class I found out that there is going to be a Christmas ball. I also found out that I will have to bring a date.

When I get to the library I notice that Cedric looks nervous.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"I don't know who to ask to the ball!" is what Cedric replies. That definitely was not what I expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone- remember me?

I am very sorry about not updating this story lately. I have not forgotten about writing and will hopefully have time to finish it off soon. Thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys . . . . . .

Sorry that it's been so long but I just have not had enough time to write. I recently finished one of my stories so I decided to start focusing on this one and so on. Hopefully they will all soon be done. Vote for the next one on my poll if you want. Anyway, on to the story

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I don't so in all, I don't own.

Harry POV

Ever since Cedric and I have decided to work together, Hermione and Ron have been acting upset with me, and I'm sick of it. This tournament is a lot more stressful for me then for them.

I mean just the other day I found out I'm supposed to take someone to the ball. I mean really? I cant even dance! Thankfully, Cedric has agreed to teach me.

However, before he can teach me I need to find a date. I see Cho, take a deep breathe, and then quickly run up to her and ask her.

Two Hours Later:

Cedric walks into our meeting room laughing. "I can't believe you asked Cho!"

"You could have told me you were bringing her."

"That would not be as entertaining as this."

"Oh sod off."

"Come on, Ill help you find a date, and then Ill teach you how to dance."

"…"

"Harry. . . "

".."

"And, Ill let you dance with Cho once"

"…."

"Fine, and I wont make fun of you anymore."

"ok, lets find me a date."

And off we went, with Cedric muttering something about moody teenage Gryffindors.

Ok so what do you guys think so far? Do you want me to continue on this story? I was thinking of having all of the champions come together, but idk. Tell me what you think and want.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
